The Engagement
by Maho-chan
Summary: It's finally time for Tsukasa to propose to Tsukushi and everyone wants to be a part of his plans! How will Tsukasa propose? [UPDATED Chapter 2]
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**The Engagement  
A Hana Yori Dango Fanfiction  
By Maho-chan**

_Originally posted on the Hana Yori Dango Mailing List on December 30, 2000. This is the first HYD fanfiction I wrote. It is unfinished right now, but rest assured, I intend to finish it. _

_AN (5/5/06):_ Hi ! This Fanfiction has several spoilers in it, for the anime episodes: 3, 6, 7, 17, 28, 29, 32, 35, 37, 38 and manga volumes: 21, 26, 27.  
Enjoy and please review and let me know what you think!

(10/30/00) Thanks to Rita for editing and posting this for me the Hana Yori Dango Project and HYDML!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango, of course! Kamio-sensei does and she's the best!_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"You're gonna what?" Soujiro's voice echoed through the courtyard of Eitoku  
University. Akira just stood close by shaking his head.

"Keep it down, will ya? Yes I am going to do it, what is your problem?"  
Tsukasa hissed at him angrily. "It's a good time to do it, I almost done  
with my major and in a couple of years she will be too!"

"BUT MARRIAGE?" Soujiro yelled, eyes bugging out. "I can't believe this, you  
two getting married? She's only nineteen and you're only twenty-one! You  
fight all the time! And she is your first girlfriend! Don't you know how to  
play the field?" Several students walking by looked perturbed at seeing  
such a handsome guy hyperventilating and yelling up a storm…then stopped  
looking and hurried by as they got a warning look from Tsukasa. Akira just  
looked green, and kept shaking his head and muttering to himself.

"YES MARRIAGE, do you mind not screaming it around school?  
I am trying to keep it a secret until I ask her!" Tsukasa said.

"Anyways, I don't plan on getting married until I am out of college, but she's the one I want,

and so I am going to ask her! I don't want to wait another minute! And anyways, we fight because we get along that way.  
And besides, why should I play the field when I know that she is the one for me? We've been together three years."  
Tsukasa's voice lowered to a whisper, as he looked away. "And after what my mother has done in the past to keep us apart,  
I don't ever want to be away from her again."

Akira finally spoke up, looking a lot less greener than a few seconds ago.

"Tsukasa, we understand that, we are just a little shocked to imagine you  
and Makino MARRIED. But if that is what you want to do, we'll help you out.  
When did you decide this anyways?"

"A couple of nights ago." Tsukasa said, blushing.

"EHHH? Nights? What have you two been doing that you haven't been telling me, huh?"

Being confronted with a subject that Soujiro was extremely  
interested and expert in made him excited, besides the fact that he had been  
waiting for Tsukasa to finally get Makino into bed for three years. He  
stopped hyperventilating and was now looking at Tsukasa with extreme interest.  
"Sounds like you and Makino have been doing quite well! And here we thought  
you two were still at first base!" Akira high-fived Soujiro. "FINALLY!" they  
both exclaimed.

"Huh?" Tsukasa looked at them blankly. "Base? Makino doesn't know how to  
play baseball. Why would we do that anyways?"

A sweat drop the size of a small bucket formed on Soujiro's brow "Never  
mind." he sighed. "So how are you going to ask her? Do you have the ring  
yet?"

"Yeah, let me get it out" Tsukasa fumbled in his pocket for a bit and pulled  
out a little black velvet box. He opened it to reveal a very delicate gold  
ring with a beautiful diamond in the shape of a heart in the center. "I got  
it from Tama, she gave it to me to a year ago to give to Tsukushi. It was  
my grandmother's. When she died, she gave it to Tama for safekeeping.

Apparently my grandparents were a lot like me and Tsukushi, they fought a  
lot, but really loved each other….." he mused. "Anyway, I got it sized for  
Makino's hand last week…"

Akira and Soujiro looked down at the ring "It's beautiful" Akira said  
quietly. "By the way, what made you decide to ask her now?"

Tsukasa suddenly looked blank, remembering.

* * *

_ Flashback_

"Makino, you're late! Where are you ?" Tsukasa shouted into his cell  
phone. "I've been waiting for you for an hour and a half!"

"Baka! I am at work still, they kept me overtime…gomen…Still you don't  
have to yell at me!" Tsukushi shouted back.

"I was worried about you! Next time call me when you're going to be late"  
he said in a quieter voice. After three years, Tsukushi still had the habit  
of forgetting to call or leave notes when she was going to be late or out,  
which was always a source of worry for Tsukasa.

"I am sorry, it was just really busy at the restaurant." Tsukushi was a law  
major at Tokyo University and worked two jobs to put herself through  
college. One of those was at a restaurant as a waitress." I am coming over  
now; do you still want to watch a movie? Aren't the SPs still lurking around  
the house?"

"Yeah, come on over. I'll come let you in by the back gate near the hedge.  
They never patrol over there. How was your night?" Tsukasa asked.

"Pretty bad, we had a lot of mix ups and rude customers. And I am so tired!  
I wanted to at least change, but I guess I will just have to come over in  
these clothes."

"I don't care what you wear, just get here soon!"

"Alright, alright…be there in about 20 minutes"

Click

Tsukasa went out in to the yard and sat on a bench near the large hedge by  
the back gate. He stretched his long legs out and looked up at the stars.  
The grass felt cool underneath his bare feet. He was lost in his thoughts,  
when he felt and saw two hands come up over his eyes.

"Hey" Makino whispered her breath warm against his very sensitive ear.

Tsukasa immediately turned bright red and turned towards her, startled.

Makino giggled at the look on his face and said, "You are sensitive on your  
ear!"

Tsukasa blushed a deeper red, then quickly stood. He took her by the hand  
and started to lead her toward the house, gruffly saying, "Baka, let's go  
inside, it's cold."

"Ok." Tsukushi smiled amusedly at him, then winced from the achiness in her  
feet. Tsukasa noticed this and after a couple of steps, he picked her up in  
his arms and began carrying her.

"Hey stop that, I can walk on my own! Let me down!" Tsukushi stammered,  
blushing. After three years of dating, the nervousness and most of the  
miscommunications in their relationship were gone, replaced by much better  
methods of communication. However Tsukasa still had the ability to surprise

Tsukushi in myriad of ways and in true Tsukushi fashion, she still had the  
habit of getting embarrassed and flustered.

"Idiot, you were limping. What happened tonight anyway? And by the way you  
smell funny." Tsukasa winced as he received a large smack behind his head.

"I was on my feet for 6 hours and my feet hurt really bad. Plus, I smell  
funny because I work in a fish restaurant! I wanted to take a bath before I  
came, but they kept me late! And someone dropped a bunch of plates and  
broke them, so we spent an hour cleaning up the mess."

"Makino, why do you work in such a place? You're always tired and getting  
hurt from working there. You should get a better job." They were drawing  
closer to the balcony. Tsukushi leaned her head against his shoulder and  
closed her eyes. She was so tired.

"I need the money that's why. You know I don't have a lot of money to  
spend, and I still have to support Susumu. Also, my university scholarships  
don't cover the amount it costs to live in my apartment. So I need to work  
as much as I can. It will just be for a little while longer, I hope." The  
feeling of warmth from Tsukasa's arms was making her very sleepy.

"I hope so, too." Tsukasa thought as he kissed the top of her head, "I worry  
about you." He kept walking towards the house.

"We're here, just need to climb up, can you make it?"

"Yeah."

Tsukasa gently put her down and helped her climb up onto the balcony. He  
climbed up himself and led her into his room. "Do you want to take a shower  
here? You can use my bathroom. I think some of your pajamas are still here  
someplace."

"Ok, then lets watch that movie you rented. I'll be out in a sec." Tsukushi  
disappeared into the bathroom with her clothes and the fluffy towel Tsukasa  
handed her.

Tsukushi quickly got undressed, turned on the shower, and stepped inside.

The warm water and steam felt wonderful to Tsukushi's tired body. She washed  
her hair and just basked in the warmth of the shower. "This feels so good,"  
she thought. She leaned her head back into the water and closed her eyes.

"MAKINO!"

She was jolted out of her reverie by a very impatient voice at the door of  
the bathroom.

"YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE FOR 30 minutes!"

"I am coming hold on a second." She shut the water off. "Ugh. He is always  
so impatient," she thought as she dried herself off, then put on her  
pajamas. She staggered a bit as her tiredness made itself known. "I hope  
that I can keep myself awake tonight. This is the first night we've been  
able to do something in a week. Ouch!" She looked at her foot, where a  
blister was beginning to form. She limped over to the door and opened it.

Tsukasa stood in the doorway looking very annoyed.

"Finally you're out. Come here." He took her hand and led her over to the  
bed. "Lie down" He said in his characteristic commanding voice.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? Just lie down!" Tsukasa grabbed her and yanked her  
down so she was lying on the fluffy white pillows. Makino absolutely loved  
his bed. It was covered with the softest white pillows and down comforter  
and smelled like his cologne. Being surrounded by his scent always made her  
feel very safe and relaxed. Immediately her eyes began to droop.

"Domyoji, I should really get up, I am going to fall asleep before we even  
get to talk or watch the movie, and I still need to go home later and make a  
box lunch for..." Her rambling stopped suddenly as she felt her feet being  
raised and laid on a pillow. "That feels nice," she whispered, getting  
sleepier.

Tsukasa looked closely at her feet. He looked at her sleepy face  
thoughtfully for a moment, then very tentatively picked up one of her feet.  
Tsukasa slowly began to massage it. Tsukushi's eyes shot open in surprise.

"What are you doing? Um, you don't need to do that, you should probably  
just stop. I am not tired anyway, I am going to get up now," she feebly  
tried to sit up. He pushed her back down and gave her a stern look, and  
continued massaging her foot. It felt so good. Tsukushi didn't have the energy to  
try and protest, so she lay back down on the pillows. "How was your day?"

"Fine. They used the Domyoji Corporation as an example in class today, so  
of course I had to give a talk about how we are the greatest corporation in  
the world." He laughed. "And I got to show off how great I am, because I am  
going to be the president in a couple years," he laughed again, very loudly  
and Makino just looked at him with an incredulous look on her face. Even  
after all this time, he still had the same bursting confidence and arrogance  
that made her fall in love with him. Tsukasa was a business major at Eitoku  
University and the head of his class. If there was anything Domyoji Tsukasa  
was good at, it was taking over the business world. His aggressiveness and  
charm made him an instant success and as usual, the source of many crushes  
at Eitoku University. Luckily, it was common knowledge where his affections  
lay.

"Baka….Hey, that tickles! Stop! Domyoji!" Somehow he had gone from  
massaging her foot to tickling it mercilessly. She was writhing about,  
laughing her head off, and he chuckled as he began to massage her foot  
again.

"Who are you calling a baka? Huh?" She was still laughing in to the pillow.  
"You were falling asleep on me, I had to do something!" Her response was to  
throw a couple of his pillows at his head. "Lets watch that movie, sound  
good?"

"Sure" He popped the movie into the VCR, and settled down on the pillows  
with her. She immediately leaned her head against his shoulder. He smiled  
down at her and said "Don't fall asleep on me Makino, or I'll be forced to  
tickle you again." He threatened.

"I won't, I won't! So what movie are we watching?"

He scowled. "I rented Sense and Sensibility, like you asked. Why do I have  
to watch this silly movie?'

"Because you need romantic pointers."

"I NEED romantic pointers? Listen you…" He realized she was joking when  
he saw her face contort from trying too hard not to laugh. "I'll have you  
know I am the KING of romance."

"Riiiighhhhhhht…"

"You don't believe me? What about the Saturn necklace? And the time I came  
to get you from those thugs? Romance? I am the best! Women fall for me by  
just looking at me! You should consider yourself lucky!"

"OH YEAH? What about the time you made fun of me on the boat when I  
accidentally kissed you? And all the times I high school when you said I was  
a poor virgin girl, even though you liked me?"

"Well, I redeemed myself that time in the snow when I came to get you when  
you were half frozen didn't I? You know, I ruined my snowmobile doing  
that…You owe me money!"

"Why You! Ok, well I have another one. What about that time you grabbed  
Shigeru instead of me? I could've died with embarrassment, you baka!"

"I was confused and traumatized! Imagine being forcibly told that this is  
your fiancée right in front of the girl that you love? And anyway, you were  
pretty stubborn that time, when I tried to explain! You kicked me in the  
stomach! In fact you've kicked me a bunch of times before and during our  
relationship! You know, I deserve an apology and a huge bunch of kisses for  
that!"

"Kisses! That reminds me, you always kissed me without asking! You  
didn't give me a chance to think about it, you just did it!"

"Well if you thought about it too much, we would never have gotten anywhere!  
And I can't believe you didn't stay with me in my room the night that I  
saved you after you got beat up because of Sakurako! I had straight hair  
and everything! And I KNOW how much you love my straight hair."

"You and your straight hair!" Tsukushi looked thoughtful "Oh yeah, it was  
cute when you straightened your hair for me the first time, after I told you  
I hated everything about you. But then it curled right as I was  
complimenting you! You're face was soooo funny!" Tsukushi said as she  
giggled, remembering.

"It took me three hours to get my hair like that! See the lengths I go to  
for you? I knew you loved my straight hair! How did you resist me the night  
of our first kiss? Must have been hard..." Tsukasa grinned

"It was not! You wish!" Tsukushi said, turning a fiery shade of red.

"Makino, don't lie to me!" Tsukasa waved a finger in her face " You know you  
thought I was hot!"

"Ughhhh, you baka!" Tsukushi hit him with one of the pillows then crossed  
her arms and looked away, blushing deeply.

"I know what was one of the best and most romantic things I ever did!"

Tsukasa said, leaning towards her "When I ran after the bus that you were  
on while we were still broken up! I ran for 6 blocks! I was so tired! You  
know, you could've gotten off a little sooner…"

"But after that I got arrested! You called the police on me to find me!"

"You were no where to be found! All right, here's another example of how  
romantic I am. I was the first person to show you the beauty of the stars!"

"You were still so scary then, I thought that the telescope was a bazooka!"

"How about when I moved in next door to your apartment to protect you! And  
I even went to the Sentou with you. You know, I was kind of disappointed it  
wasn't as public as I thought it would be. We could've taken a bath  
together." Tsukasa said, staring into space thoughtfully.

"What? Why you! You were so embarrassing that day, I could hear your whole  
conversation on the women's side of the bath! You and Susumu talking about  
how great your body is!"

"See! You think my body is great don't you? Well, of course I am sexy. I  
am Domyoji Tsukasa!" Tsukasa placed his hand over his chest and gave her a  
sly grin "Makino, you were always thinking ecchi things about me! Like on  
the boat, when you mistook my saying about the 'open knee conversation'.

What were you thinking anyway?"

"I wasn't thinking anything! You…You…" She stammered blushing.

"See?"

"Well, I'll have you know..."

Suddenly, Tsukasa putting his hand over her mouth interrupted her tirade.

"…" Silence ensued. They sat there staring at each other. Tsukasa slowly  
removed his hand from her mouth, suddenly looking at her with very regretful  
eyes, "Hey Makino, you know I didn't mean any of those terrible things I  
ever said and did, right?" He said quietly. "I loved you. I never thought  
that you were ugly or stupid. I respected you even though I didn't show  
it…I…"

Tsukushi realized that at some point their teasing had touched a tender spot  
in Tsukasa's heart. She knew that he still felt guilty about things that had  
happened between them in the past. She still had some of those regretful  
feelings too. Tsukushi sat up and moved toward him, cupping his face in her  
hands "I know you didn't mean those things that you did. I wasn't perfect  
either… And I know that you love me. I love you too. I just wanted to  
tease you, but that went a little too far. I'm sorry." She whispered, then  
kissed him passionately on the lips. Tsukasa responded by putting his arms  
around her waist and pulling her close, moaning a little and deepening their  
kiss. After a while, their lips parted, and they hugged each other close,  
Tsukushi burying her face in his neck, while Tsukasa buried his face in her  
hair.

"Let's watch the movie?" Tsukasa mumbled.

"Ok" Tsukushi moved out of his embrace and lay back down on the pillows.

Tsukasa turned on the VCR with the remote, then sat back again. She snuggled  
in next to him and laid her head against his chest, yawning sleepily as the  
movie started.

Sometime halfway through the movie, Tsukasa realized Tsukushi was sound  
asleep. Actually, he realized this because she was snoring. He poked her  
and said, "Makino, You're snoring, cut it out!"

Her response was to mumble, "Not now Susumu, I haven't gotten much sleep  
cause I had a final last night. There's some money in my purse, you can go  
ahead and buy lunch today…"

Tsukasa looked at her lovingly, and then covered her with the covers and  
stood up. He stood there for along time just thinking about her, and  
watching her sleep.

"She looks cute sleeping," He whispered as he watched her roll onto her  
stomach and bury her face into the pillow. He knelt down and whispered to  
her as he combed his fingers through her hair. "Baka, you always work so  
hard, and make me crazy from worry for you. One day you're going to work  
yourself to death. And you'll never let me help you, even though I always  
want to make everything easier for you because you have so many depending on  
you. It's your strength, but also wears you thin. I always want to take  
care of you…but you won't let me."

Tsukasa understood why she wouldn't let him pay for everything and make life  
easier, and he loved her and respected her all the more for it. Still, when  
he saw her come home battered and worn from working and school, and taking  
care of Susumu and her parents and the myriad of friends that always needed  
her attention, he couldn't help but feel worried for her and protective of  
her. He sighed and gently pressed his hand to her cheek. She responded  
sleepily by moaning a little and leaning her face into his hand

"Just sleep, I'll be right back" he said kissing her on the forehead. He  
picked up his cell phone, straightened up and walked out into the hallway."

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Susumu."

"Hi Domyoji-san! I was just about to call you, is my sister over there?"

"Yes, she is. I am going to have her stay the night cause she is really  
tired. Do you need a box lunch tomorrow? "

"Yes, but I don't; have any money…"

"I'll have my cook bring something to you tomorrow morning. Go stay at your  
parents house tonight, so you won't be alone" he said brusquely. He would  
never admit it to anyone but he thought of Susumu as a little brother.

"Thanks Domyoji-san. Oh and could you please make sure my sister eats  
something? Lately she comes home late and doesn't eat dinner because she  
goes right to sleep. I am not surprised she fell asleep this early, she has  
been doing this for a week!"

Tsukasa's mouth opened in surprise "Really?" He asked Susumu, sounding  
upset. "How much sleep has she been getting?"

"Probably only about 5 or 6 hours a night…she has been really busy with her  
jobs."

"Arigato Susumu, I will make sure she eats something. Now go call your  
parents. Sayonara."

"Sayonara, Domyoji-san, thanks again!" Susumu's voice echoed cheerfully  
through the phone.

After hanging up the phone, Tsukasa scowled. "Makino," he muttered in an  
angry voice. "If you don't take care of yourself you'll make you're self  
sick." He walked back into the room and sat on the bed next to his sleeping  
girlfriend. He sat there for a long time and thought about how much he  
loved her, and how much he needed her in his life. He also thought about  
how much he wanted to see her happy, and cared for. In the midst of all  
those thoughts, and reminiscences, he made a decision.

_End flashback_

* * *

"Soujiro, he is still staring into space." 

"Ugh, he always does this. HELLOOOOOOO!" Soujiro waved a hand in front of

Tsukasa's eyes. "Anyone home?" He turned to Akira "Maybe he is imagining  
Makino naked."

"Makino."

"Domyoji."

"Make love to me!" Akira squealed and laughed, as Soujiro rolled around on  
the grass clutching his waist. "That must be what he is imagining." The act  
was cut short when an extremely angry Tsukasa bent down and grabbed his  
collar, growling "WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Oops, nothing, um sorry, you were saying."

"I just decided to do it, that's all. Felt it was the right time."

They looked at him quizzically. "There has to be more to it then that"  
Soujiro thought, "You were out of it for like 10 minutes."

"Ok." he said in a out loud, detaching himself from Tsukasa's grip. "What  
are you planning to do?"

Tsukasa looked at him and grinned "Here's the plan..."

_

* * *

AN: To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. But I do love the story very much. :)

_

* * *

AN (2001): Thanks as always to Rita for editing and posting this on the HYD Project website for me! And thanks to my friend who gave me information about snowboarding.  
_

_AN (6/21/06): Here's the second chapter of The Engagement, which first written in 2001 and was re-edited and revised on 6/21/06. Please enjoy! I'll be working on continuing this story and hope to have more new chapters very soon._

**

* * *

The Engagement   
A Hana Yori Dango Fanfiction  
By Mahochan**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

Tsukasa smiled happily as he dug around with his right hand in his coat pocket. In his left hand, he still held the open ring box, the diamond glittering in the sun. He pulled out a familiar toy and held it up to them, pressing the button that activated it. Sojiro and Akira stared as the small green and black screen flashed the katakana "Will you marry me?" in their faces.

"You aren't…"Sojiro started weakly.

"Here's what I am going to do," Tsukasa said excitedly, "I am going to take her to Hokkaido, to go snowboarding with me…"

_

* * *

Imagination sequence_

"HAHA Makino, I bet you can't do 360 on your snow board."

"Oh yeah, just watch me! See that was a 360!

"That was just lucky…You can't compete with a real expert like me!"

"You, AN EXPERT? Well, I bet you can't do a 720!"

"I can do a 720! Easily, just watch!" Tsukasa took off down the hill,   
proceeded to attempt a 720, and managed to bury himself in a pile of snow,  
after failing to complete the turns. "OOF! OW!"

"Baka!" Giggling, Tsukushi slid down the hill to go help him up, as Tsukasa   
emerged from the snow looking very annoyed and cold. "Let's go back, I could  
use a hot chocolate…Race you to the lodge!" She said, still laughing at  
Tsukasa as he attempted to brush the snow out of his hair and off his clothes.

Watching her giggle, Tsukasa scowled at her and then realized that a race was   
_exactly_ what he had in mind. He grinned slyly at her, thinking about how to  
put his proposal into action. Tsukushi watched him expectantly, smiling at  
him with amusement, as she watched his facial expressions change with his  
thoughts.

"You're on! Let's bet on what I get when I win." Tsukasa agreed gleefully.

Tsukushi gave him an incredulous look and said loudly "What you get? WHEN  
YOU WIN? You mean when I win! Alright you're on!"

They moved to stand side by side, both poised to slide down the hill.

Realizing the best way to initiate his plan, Tsukasa turned to her and said  
in a serious voice "Makino, if I win this bet, you have to say yes to any  
question I ask."

Tsukushi instantly turned bright red "Any question you ask?" Images of them entwined, naked in their bed back at the lodge flew to her mind.

"No no. Um, let's make a different bet." She looked away, babbling agitatedly, startled by the idea of what the question might be. "I'm not really interested in that right now. And we don't have to bed, I mean bet. I don't want to race anymore! No thank you , I am going now. See you back at the lodge!"

Tsukasa grabbed her arm as she turned to go, observing her face, which was as red as a tomato.

"MAKINO."

"What?" Tsukushi looked back at him, staring nervously into his eyes. She started breathing hard, imagining looking into those intense eyes as he leaned in to give her a kiss, her naked body pressed to his and then…

"ECCHI!"

"I am not!"

"OH? Explain why your face is so red?" He grinned at her as she stammered defensively and blushed.

"BAKA, stop freaking out. I promise not to ask anything that you won't be ready to do, ok?"

"I don't believe you."

"NANI?"

"You heard me!"

"I am not going to force you to do anything! This is ridiculous! Its just a silly bet! Makino, c'mon. I promise!"

Tsukushi considered this, her face still bright red. "FINE. What do I get if I win?"

"The same, I'll do whatever you ask." Tsukasa said smiling innocently. Inside he was a nervous wreck.

'I have to win this! Our entire future together is at stake!' Tsukasa thought as he anxiously watched Tsukushi ponder his words.

"Ok, then." She begrudgingly consented, still blushing furiously.

Tsukasa breathed a sigh of relief and placed his hand in his pocket. He clutched in his fingers what was at this moment the most important thing he had ever purchased in his whole life, then said "On you mark, get ready…"

"Set."

"GO!"

Tsukushi and Tsukasa took off down the snowy hill, going as fast as they could. They were tied for most of the race, but at the very end, Tsukasa managed to maneuver around a curve a little bit faster and gain the lead. They arrived at the lodge shouting and laughing, Tsukasa barely winning the race. Exhausted, Tsukushi fell backwards into the snow, closing her eyes and giggling. Tsukasa laid down next to her, and they both attempted to catch their breath, enjoying the softness of the snow underneath them and the bright blue sky above.

Tsukasa nervously cleared his throat, then said,

"About that bet…"

Tsukushi immediately turned red "What bed, ugh, I mean bet?" she asked, trying very hard not to freak out.

"I want you to answer this question for me." She looked at Tsukasa, confused, as he pulled out a familiar object from his pocket, the tiny screen that had saved her life once and was the most sentimental out of all of the various toys she had collected.

"Here." Tsukasa said, placing the toy in her hand.

"Domyoji, why did you bring this here?"

They were still laying in the snow, looking at each other.

Tsukasa smiled excitedly at Tsukushi and said, "Turn it on."

She hesitated.

"Makino turn it on! Do it!"

"I don't want to!"

"WHY IN THE WORLD NOT? Just turn it on!"

"No! What if it says something ecchi?" She sat up, clutching the tiny screen in her hand.

"YOU are the hentai one not me! MAKINO TURN IT ON! JUST DO IT DAMMIT!"

Tsukasa also sat up, having become extremely angry as well.

"No, STOP YELLING. I will not turn it on! I am out of the bet!"

"WHY can't you trust me?"

"I trust you; I just don't want to turn it on!"

"You're just being stubborn! Makino turn it on!"

"No, I don't want to!"

"You are an idiot." Tsukushi looked at him in horror as Tsukasa grabbed her hands, his eyes filling with tears.

"PLEASE?" He whispered.

"Domyoji?"

Realizing that this was more serious than her uncontrollable fantasies of what they would be doing as a result of the bet, Tsukushi turned on the little screen.

She watched in surprise and then shock as the katakana "WILL YOU MARRY ME" flashed over and over into her disbelieving eyes. Tsukushi stared for a long time, her mind filled with a million emotions all at once. Tsukasa still held onto her wrists, and she could feel his hands shaking as he looked down at the screen with her.

"…" Tsukushi's eyes filled with tears, she couldn't speak, her emotions completely out of control.

Her shocked state was broken by Tsukasa nudging her chin upward with his fingers so that he could see her expression.

He swallowed nervously, took a deep breath and said, his voice trembling.

"Makino Tsukushi, will you be my wife?"

She raised her eyes to meet his and was awed by the look of love she found awaiting her. There was no doubt in her mind as she cleared her throat and answered in a clear voice that also shook with emotion.

"Yes."

_End imagination sequence_

_

* * *

_  
"That is how I am going to do it, I guess the only help I need from you guys is to hint about marriage to her beforehand, so that she starts thinking about the idea. I need you both to help her mull it over before I ask. You know she always has to think things out before hand. So are you going to help me?" Tsukasa looked at them expectantly.

Sojiro was the first to recover by shouting:

"TSUKASA! This is the most important moment of your relationship with Makino, and you are going to ask her to marry you with a toy?" Sojiro yelled. "You can't do it that way, it isn't romantic enough!"

"What do you mean?" Tsukasa looked at the toy quizzically. "This has had an important role in our relationship. I thought it would be nice, since it has so much sentimental value." He stared at Sojiro, bewildered.

"Ok, first of all, we need to get rid of that toy!" Sojiro grabbed it out of Tsukasa's hand and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Hey give that back!" Tsukasa yelled trying to retrieve it from Sojiro.

"Here's what you should do." Sojiro turned to Akira and grabbed his hand. "You should take Makino out to a fancy dinner, and then for a cruise on your yacht. As you stand on the deck, gazing up at the stars, you take her hand, look into her eyes, and say 'All the stars in the sky couldn't compare with your beauty, Tsukushi. You are the center of my life, my universe.'" Sojiro leaned towards Akira as he said this.

Tsukasa muttered "NOT AGAIN." Looking annoyed and a tad bit nauseated, he watched yet another role-playing spectacle put on by two of his best friends.

Sojiro wrapped his arm around Akira's waist, held him close, then tipped him into his arm so that Akira was leaning completely into his embrace. "You kiss her deeply, then say," Sojiro leaned into Akira until he was almost nose to nose with him "I love you so much. Will you be my wife, Makino?'"

"Yes! Oh, yes Domyoji!" Akira said in a high-pitched voice, looking into Sojiro's eyes. "Of course I'll marry you!"

Sojiro followed this by saying in a deep voice "Makino, since we are engaged now we definitely must do IT. I want you!"

"I want you too! I love you! Let's go do IT now!" Akira said excitedly, still feigning an extremely unrealistic imitation of Tsukushi's voice.

"Right here?"

"Why not? I can't wait any longer!"

They both looked toward Tsukasa at that moment. "And then you make passionate love with Makino on the deck of your yacht." Sojiro said, accidentally releasing Akira, causing him to fall backwards onto the ground and utter a very audible "Ouch!"

"Oops, sorry Akira." Sojiro said helping him up. "See that is how you should do it! Isn't it a great idea? THAT IS SO COOL! I have never done in on the deck of a boat, you'll have to tell me how it goes." Sojiro gave Tsukasa a satisfied grin.

Tsukasa looked at him in horror, and then fear as Akira snapped his fingers and said "Wait, I have another idea!"

"Oh no. Please no." Tsukasa moaned, covering his eyes and shaking his head.

"You come to Makino's house early in the morning before she goes to work and sneak up to her as she is asleep in bed. You kneel beside her and then wake her up by stroking her cheek with the petals from a rose, and as she wakes up, you gently take her in your arms. Then you give her a passionate kiss. She'll say…"

"Domyoji? What are you doing here?" Sojiro said in a high-pitched voice.

"I wanted to surprise you. You look so beautiful. Makino, I have been up all night thinking." Akira unsuccessfully mimicked Tsukasa's deep voice. "You are the most important person in my life and I can't spend another day without you. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"You want to marry me?" Sojiro attempted to sound sleepy and squeaky, and succeeded in sounding terrible.

"Be mine forever Makino!"

"Yes, Domyoji! A thousand times yes!"

"Then you kiss her deeply, and as you do this, slip the engagement ring onto her finger. Makino will look at it in surprise and be so overcome with emotion that she give you an even more passionate kiss! And then into her futon you go!" Akira said enthusiastically.

"Wow, a futon, another experience that I need to have. That is a great idea Akira!" Sojiro said in awe.

"Isn't it though?"

"I still think my idea is more romantic"

"Hey, the rose idea is much more romantic! And down to earth!"

"But what about doing it on the boat under the stars? That idea is much better, it really gets girls going when you are out at the ocean with the moon shining in the sky. Anyway, if Tsukasa wants to finally get her into bed, he should be as romantic as possible. Sweep her off her feet you know?" Sojiro said.

Neither noticed Tsukasa's red angry face emerging from under his hands as he looked over at them.

Akira rubbed his chin, contemplating the options. "But will Makino be swept away so easily? She is such a worrier! Really, he would have gotten her years ago, if she wasn't such a thinker! Tsukasa should be more aggressive about it. Or else he'll have to wait another year or so until they are married!"

"You are absolutely right! We have got to think of an even more romantic idea! Tsukasa's virginity is at stake! It has been way too long, they need to just do IT! For our sake and for theirs! I can't stand watching you guys anymore, how much more tension can there be between you until you both snap?" Sojiro asked loudly.

Tsukasa clenched his fists.

"Tsukasa, you should just do IT. And this is the best opportunity!" Akira said determinedly.

"Definitely." Sojiro agreed, nodding. "Um, Tsukasa, why are you making that face?"

Tsukasa advanced on them menacingly "Is sleeping with women all you two have on your minds?" He roared as he punched Akira and Sojiro, causing them to rub their cheeks and stare at him angrily.

"We were just trying to help," Akira said defensively.

"I am not about to do anything to force Makino into a situation she is not ready for! I love her, and that wouldn't be loving to her, trying to seduce her into my bed! She isn't ready and I will wait until she is. I would appreciate." Tsukasa's voice became lower and angrier. "If you both would refrain from talking about my girlfriend in this way."

Sojiro and Akira stepped back a bit as Tsukasa angrily walked over and grabbed the toy out of Sojiro's pocket, putting it back in his jacket. "And as for your ideas, I see nothing wrong with asking her to marry me my own way." He said stubbornly.

"But Tsukasa, you have to be more romantic than that! Are you our leader or aren't you? You have to be more suave! C'mon, let us help you, we have more great ideas!" Sojiro said excitedly, trying to coax Tsukasa into a better mood.

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice.

"TSUKASA! SOJIRO! AKIRA!" A peppy female voice shouted.

The F3 turned around and looked for the source of the voice. Running, no bouncing, towards them, was a familiar figure with a head of short blond hair holding several small binders in her arms.

"Oh no!" Sojiro muttered, looking around nervously. "Quick, we need to go now! SHE'S coming!"

"She has something in her hands; I hope it isn't what I think it is." Akira was looking around for an escape route also.

"What is with you two, since when were you so afraid of Shigeru?" Tsukasa asked, giving them an odd look.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Sojiro hissed at him. "Monkey girl has a new fiancée! I had to look at pictures of him for an hour and a half the last time she managed to corner me! Apparently he is an American, an heir to a fortune in oil from Texas. He is very rich, and very handsome." Sojiro rolled his eyes at this comment. "And his name is Jonathan. She is head over heels in love with him, and has about ten billion new pictures of him every time I see her!"

"At least you get to see pictures of the actual man! The last time I saw her, all she could go on about was the fact that last time she visited him, he gave her a horse! So instead of seeing and hearing about the guy himself, I had to listen to stories about a horse for an hour! If I see one more picture of that animal, I am going to scream!" Akira said, breathing heavily. "She had the weirdest pictures of it too, sleeping, running, eating, you name it!"

"She has been gushing about how romantic this Jonathan is for weeks! Tsukasa, I can't believe she hasn't sat you down to listen to stories about him yet! Where have you been? He sends her flowers every day, makes her CDs to listen to of his favorite music, and as far as I can tell he has as much energy as she does!" Sojiro said waving his hands in the air exasperatedly.

"Sojiro is that possible for someone besides Shigeru to be that intense?" Akira asked, attempting to imagine another person with that much energy.

"Apparently so, he took her to some American amusement park called Great America. The pictures she has of them upside down on some of those rides makes me motion sick." Sojiro said weakly. "Geh, I am nauseated just imagining it."

"Tsukasa, you have to save us. Hide us. PLEASE!" Akira pleaded.

"Actually, I heard about this from Makino. I don't see what is wrong with hearing about her fiancée. Good for her! She deserves a guy like that! What's wrong with listening to her stories?" Tsukasa was truly glad when he heard that Shigeru had found happiness. After the whole business with their previous arranged engagement, he still felt bad for disappointing her. Learning that Shigeru had found love with a man that treated her well and made her happy lifted a huge weight off Tsukasa's mind.

"You are only saying this because you haven't seen the pictures or heard the stories yet. You'll see!" Sojiro said, still frantically trying to think of an escape. "Ok, I think we should just run for it!"

"TOOOO LATE." Akira moaned as Shigeru reached them, gasping for breath.

"There you guys are! I have lots of new pictures, and a new animal too! This time Jonathan bought me a puppy! He sent the puppy on a plane from Texas, it arrived last week, and it is so cute! I even sleep with it!" Shigeru squealed, then continued on " His name is Fluffy and he is a pure bred German Shepherd! Jonathan said that when Fluffy grows up he will be really huge, and good protection from guys trying to pick up on me! Isn't Jonathan great? He is always so worried about me, he calls me every day! Tsukushi came over yesterday and she loved playing with Fluffy. Tsukasa, you should definitely get Tsukushi a dog. She likes them so much! Well, it's decided, you three must come over to my house to see it! You'll die, it is so cute." She piped happily.

"Oh and Tsukasa, I brought my other albums for you to see, you missed seeing my pictures the last time I was over at Tsukushi's apartment. When Jonathan comes to visit, I want you guys to meet him. He is so sweet! I have lots of stories to tell! And look, I have a ring! Jonathan proposed to me even though we have an arranged marriage! Got down on his knees and asked me to marry him, as we watched the sunset! It's definitely love." Shigeru said, waving her left hand in Tsukasa's face, her whole being bursting with excitement.

Unfortunately, Tsukasa hadn't heard anything pass the word PUPPY.

"D-dog?" Tsukasa stammered, looking a very distinct shade of blue. "C-count me out." He tried to say this as gruffly and as dignified as possible.

"Tsukasa?" Shigeru said confusedly, as he backed away from her in fear.

"Tsukasa, are you alright?" Akira whispered worriedly into Tsukasa's ear "You look a little pale."

"Shut up, I am FINE!" Tsukasa shouted, shaking the open ring box in Akira's face "Why would I be scared? And of all things, A DOG? Fear? Me? No way!" He laughed loudly, waving his hands in the air in nervousness. "I am fine with dogs, I just don't like them! Not everyone likes furry animals, or animals at all. It's a valid choice! And why do I care if people think that is odd, I do my own thing anyway. Dogs are a waste of time if you ask me!"

"Somehow, I get the feeling this bothers him more than he is letting on." Akira said to Sojiro and Shigeru, who both nodded in agreement.

Shigeru, having a very keen mind and good powers of observation, suddenly realized that there was something glittering in Tsukasa's hand as his agitated movements and tirade about dogs continued. Tipping her head to the side, she attempted to focus in on the object. Shigeru stepped closer to him and while jumping up and grabbing his wrist, she asked, "Tsukasa, what is this?"

"What?" Tsukasa asked, surprised out of his nervous ranting and raving.

Shigeru pried the box out of his hands "Is this what I think it is?" She pulled the ring out and held it up, to read the inscription on the inside of the band, which said:

Tsukushi, I love you always. Tsukasa.

"IT IS! KYA!" Shigeru screamed out loud, running around jumping up and down. "Oh my God, Oh my God, you are really going to ask her, this is so great, I can't believe it, I am so excited!" She stopped, grinning. "This so cool, wait till I tell Sakurako and Yuki! They are going to flip! Have you told your sister yet? How are you going to deal with your mother though? How are you going to ask Tsukushi? I can't believe it, I am so happy for you!" She threw her arms around Akira's neck and squeezed until he was wheezing for air.

"Aren't you happy for him you guys? Tsukasa, let's have a double wedding! I can see it now." Shigeru continued to babble excitedly, not noticing the unhappy look forming on Tsukasa's face.

"Uh-Oh," Sojiro and Akira said in unison, as Shigeru detached her arms from around Akira's throat. She continued talking and twirling the ring in her fingers, contemplating the kind of dresses she and Tsukushi should wear to their double wedding.

"Shigeru." Tsukasa strode over to her and pulled the ring out of her hands, as she looked at him in surprise. "You are not telling anyone! If you do, you will be sorry! I haven't asked Makino yet, and I don't want anyone else telling her before I do! Do you understand?"

"Aren't we grumbly!" Shigeru replied, amused. "C'mon Tsukasa, I want to help! PLEASE." She said, batting her eyelashes and giving him her cutest look. "PLEASE? I have good ideas! I'm one of her best friends too!"

"NO."

"Please?"

"NO."

"Pretty please?"

"NO! Stop with the looks will you? I said no!"

"Shigeru, it is no use, he said that he wants to use his own idea. He doesn't want any ideas from us," Sojiro said. "I keep telling him to be more romantic about it, but he insists on using that strange toy that he bought Makino when they first started dating. You know, the one that flashes Katakana and you can program to say whatever you want? That toy. Can you believe it? He really needs our help."

"Tsukasa, you aren't really going to use that toy are you?" Shigeru said in a worried voice.

"Yes I am going to do it, IT IS romantic! Believe me I know romance."

"But it's not even close to as romantic as the yacht!"

"Or the waking her up with the rose."

"Tsukasa, I have better ideas than that, you have to listen! Let me help you! C'mon!" Shigeru whined. "PLEASE."

"NO, now are you guys going to help me with my plan or aren't you? Because if you aren't then I am leaving"

"Fine, we'll do what you want." Akira said sadly. All three let out a complacent sigh.

"Well, at least let me look at the ring some more, it is really very pretty! Tsukushi will definitely like it. Where did you get it?" Shigeru said optimistically, reaching out her hand.

"No." Tsukasa scowled and held the ring up and away from her.

"Why not? Tsukasa, Let me see it!" Shigeru stood on tiptoes and tried to reach his hand.

"Shigeru, stop it!"

"I want to see the ring again!"

"No! I said NO!"

"But I don't understand, why not? Why can't I look at it again?"

"Because I said so!"

Tsukasa, intent on keeping the ring from Shigeru hurriedly began to walk away from her.

Shigeru would not be dissuaded however, she was intent on getting what she wanted, which was to help two of her best friends get engaged in a wonderfully romantic way and to look at that ring again!

Determination was in her eyes as she started jumping around Tsukasa, trying to grab his arm and pull it down so she could get the ring. Tsukasa responded by holding it higher and giving her a cold look. Shigeru kept trying, and so a very intense game of keep away ensued, drawing a lot of attention from other students on the quad.

"I am not going to hand you this ring. You might break it, or bend it or something."

"I will not. Just give it to me!"

"STOP IT, will you?"

"You're the one that needs to stop! Just let me see it, I won't hurt it."

Running faster, Tsukasa and Shigeru ran circles around a very bewildered Sojiro and Akira. The chase was quickly turning into a brawl as Shigeru punched Tsukasa in the stomach, trying to get the ring. Sojiro and Akira burst into laughter as Shigeru ran away gleefully and Tsukasa doubled over in pain.

"Ouch!" Tsukasa shouted "Shigeru what is your problem? Punching people. Stupid Monkey Girl!"

Shigeru narrowed her eyes at the term "Monkey Girl" and proceeded to roll her sleeves up, and clench her fists.

"Alright now I'm really determined. Tsukasa, you're being silly. LET ME SEE THAT RING."

The game became more intense, with Shigeru punching him whenever she could and Tsukasa maneuvering the ring away from her, shouting curses at the top of his lungs.

Finally tiring of the game , Tsukasa turned away from her, an idea forming in his mind. Bending over a bit, he juggled the ring and ring box, then slipped the ring onto one of his fingers.

"Now you can't get it! HAHAHA!" He laughed maniacally, looking at Shigeru in triumph. He showed her his hand, with the small ring firmly attached.

Shigeru, Akira and Sojiro stared at Tsukasa in astonishment.

"Ne, Tsukasa, aren't Makino's fingers small? You have pretty big hands. How did you get the ring onto your finger?" Sojiro asked tentatively.

"…" Tsukasa was speechless as he considered these words.

"…"

"…"

"NANI?"

Tsukasa looked down in horror at his hand, then frantically tried to pull the ring off.  
After a few minutes of agitated pulling, the angry red color began to return to his cheeks. He turned to the three of them and shouted "IT'S STUCK! Damn you Shigeru."

Shigeru just stood there frozen in shock as Tsukasa charged her like an angry bull.

"Shigeru." Akira said seriously as he put a hand on her shoulder, shaking her out of her shocked stupor. Shigeru turned to look at him, her eyes very wide.

"Run!"

* * *

_AN__ (6/21/06)__: Definitely** To Be Continued**, with many more Hana Yori Dango characters making an appearance:)_


End file.
